Hakudoushi's First Day of School
by Darkrealmist
Summary: Alternate Universe. Kagura forces Hakudoushi into his worst nightmare: Going to school.
1. What Kagura Says, Goes

Hakudoushi's First Day of School

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Inuyasha manga and anime series.

Japanese Terms: **Kawaii**- Cute

Pairing: Hakudoushi x Kohaku

Summary:

It's Hakudoushi's first day of school, and he's not very psyched. With the constant nagging of his sister and the appearance of a certain boy, he struggles to overcome one of society's greatest challenges.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: What Kagura Says, Goes

"Come on, get moving! It isn't that big of a deal. Every kid your age has to go to school!"

"Yeah, but I doubt anyone starts in the middle of grade six." Hakudoushi complained.

"Well it isn't my fault that dad used you as a scapegoat in all those court cases." Kagura shot back. "Blame him…not me!"

"I don't care! I'm not going to school!" Hakudoushi sneered.

Kagura laughed. "If you don't get moving, I'll make sure Kanna doesn't bake any cookies for you tonight!"

"…"

"Well?" Kagura awaited an answer. "I don't see what you're so afraid about. I'm sure you'll make some new friends."

Hakudoushi leaned back against the wall, straightening the creases on his black tank top. He had an annoyed look on his face. "Fine…as long as I don't have to wear the uniform."

"Deal! It's not like I make the rules or anything." Kagura said as she threw her little brother his backpack. "Just be home by five o'clock. We don't want dad throwing another tantrum and smashing the windows again."

"All right…" Hakudoushi donned his roller skates and slung his backpack over one shoulder, being sure to stick out his tongue at his older sister before he left.

"Such a stubborn kid…" Kagura closed the door.

-----------------------------------------------

Hakudoushi skated at a moderate pace on the sidewalk. He wasn't in the mood for anything. He didn't want to go to school, the thought of homework putting him through hell.

"Stupid school, stupid Kagura, stupid homework, stupid…"

The boy continued ranting as he approached the school. There were a lot of students walking around and talking to each other.

"Stupid uniforms, stupid equations, stupid essays, stupid…" Hakudoushi stopped taking to himself as he passed the soccer field. "Who is that?" he whispered, looking across the field.

His eyes were fixated on a boy about the same age as himself. He had black hair, tied in a loose ponytail, and wore a black and green t-shirt. His eyebrows rose in amusement as he viewed the boy's freckle-dotted face. _"Kawaii!"_

Hakudoushi pulled himself away from the sight of the other boy and opened the front door. He quickly removed his skates and tied them to his backpack, removing his running shoes from the front pocket.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the office is?" he asked a passing teacher.

"Just go down the hall and make a left turn." she replied.

"Thanks." Hakudoushi began walking. _"Not everything about this place is bad...At least there's that boy,"_ he smiled at the thought of the boy's freckles, his cheeks turning a rosy pink.


	2. Maniacal Math Class

Hakudoushi's First Day of School

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Inuyasha manga and anime series.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Square Root to My Heart

The bell rang, signaling the students to get into their seats.

The math teacher entered the room, Hakudoushi trailing behind him.

"Class, we have a new student. Please make him feel welcome." Mr. Bankotsu explained as he wrote Hakudoushi's name on the board.

The pale boy scanned the room, taking note of each new face. _"He's not in this class…Damn!"_

"Please take a seat at that table." Mr. Bankotsu pointed out.

Hakudoushi pulled out a chair and sat himself down. _"I want to see him again…"_

"Now class, we begin today with fractions." the math teacher said as he began writing out problems on the board. "Let's see how much you know. Copy these problems and finish as many as you can in fifteen minutes."

Hakudoushi took out a pencil and began copying the problems. _"Damn it! I don't know any of this!"_ He eyed his paper, trying to understand the numbers atop one another. _"Kagura was right…this is dad's fault…"_

-----------------------------------------------

"Give me your paper please." Mr. Bankotsu looked over Hakudoushi's shoulders, a pile of quizzes already in his left hand.

"I'm not done!" the boy covered the paper with both his arms.

"That's fine. You didn't need to finish it all anyways."

"But…" Hakdoushi stammered.

Mr. Bankotsu made a sweeping motion underneath the boy's arms, pulling the paper up from its prison and adding it to the pile.

_"Damn!"_

The math teacher threw the pile of quizzes on top of his desk, taking his position at the board once more. "Please turn to page 122 in your books," he began, "We're going to learn about ratios."

_"Could this day get any worse?"_ Hakudoushi put his right hand to his head, pulling lightly at his lavender hair.


	3. Cooking Up a Friendship

Hakudoushi's First Day of School

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Inuyasha manga and anime series.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Cooking Up a Friendship

Hakudoushi put away his math textbook and closed his locker. _"What's my next class?" _he asked himself, while flipping to his school schedule through the pages of his binder.

"Cooking…great…" The pale boy chuckled silently. _"The last time I cooked something, we had to stay with aunt Abi for a week. Kagura was so mad at me for interrupting her date with Sesshoumaru…" _

Hakudoushi continued to laugh as he made his way towards the classroom. He opened the door, revealing many female students already gathering food and supplies_. "Guess not many boys take this course." _

"Welcome to Cooking Class B!" a young man greeted him.

"You're the teacher, right?" Hakudoushi looked at the strange man before himself.

He was wearing a flowery pink vest and bright green shorts. Around his right wrist was a watch with purple straps, decorated with small pink hearts. His black hair was tied back with green and yellow ribbon.

"Yep! I'm Mr. Jakotsu, and I'll be teaching you all the ins-and-outs of cuisine!" the teacher laughed.

_"Scary…"_ Hakudoushi took a small step back.

"Class, pair up! It's time we began!" Mr. Jakotsu brought both of his hands together.

Everyone instantly paired up, preparing for the teacher's instructions. Hakudoushi, however, remained without a partner.

"I'll be your partner," the boy placed a hand on Hakudoushi's shoulder.

The lavender-haired boy looked up, gasping at the amazing sight before himself. _"It's him!"_

"All right class, settle down!" Mr. Jakotsu began. "Today we'll be making chocolate chip cookies. Surprise that special person with some tasty delights!" he added. "The recipe is already on each table. Begin!"

Hakudoushi blushed as he turned his head in the other boy's direction. _"Special person…" _

His thoughts were interrupted when a hand reached across the table, grasping his own. "If we're going to be working together, it's best that we know each others' names." The boy smiled. "My name is Kohaku, what's yours?"

"Hakudoushi…" the shy boy replied, his face turning red.

"Well Hakudoushi, let's get to work! Mr. Jakotsu doesn't like it when things don't get done." Kohaku held up the recipe.

_Ingredients:_

_1 cup of butter  
½ cup of white sugar  
1 cup of brown sugar  
1 teaspoon of vanilla extract  
2 eggs  
2½ cups of flour  
1 teaspoon of baking soda  
1 teaspoon of salt  
2 cups of semisweet chocolate chips_

"We have to preheat the oven at 375 degrees Fahrenheit first," Kohaku turned some knobs.

"So…" Hakudoushi began to speak.

"Could you pass me a bowl please?" Kohaku asked, too preoccupied at the moment.

"Sure!" the boy opened a cupboard and presented him with a large bowl.

"Thanks," Kohaku began to mix the butter and sugar in the bowl, stirring until the contents of the bowl were smooth.

"We need to add the vanilla extract and eggs next," Hakudoushi read the recipe over Kohaku's shoulder. "But only one egg at a time," he added, cracking the first egg over the bowl.

Kohaku continued to stir as Hakudoushi cracked the second egg. "Next we add the baking soda, flour and salt," the boy put a measuring cup in the bag of flour, proceeding to dump the required amount into the bowl. He quickly followed up with the baking soda and salt.

"And finally, the chocolate chips!" Hakudoushi added the last ingredient, as Kohaku finished making everything smooth.

The two boys finished the work by dropping tablespoonfuls of the mix onto cookie sheets.

"Now to put it in the oven!" Kohaku closed the door on the heated pan within. "All we have to do is wait."

"Um…Kohaku…" Hakudoushi turned to look at the other boy.

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?" Kohaku seemed curious.

"Um…I…I…" Hakudoushi couldn't find the proper words.

"Come on you can tell me?"

"D-Do you think our cookies will turn out okay?" Hakudoushi evaded his true question.

"Sure! They'll be delicious!"

This continued for another ten minutes. Both Hakudoushi and Kohaku exchanged thoughts on how the cookies would turn out.

"Class, time's up!" Mr. Jakotsu shouted from the front of the class. He proceeded to walk around the room, scoping out each group's product.

"Hmm…" he eyed Hakudoushi and Kohaku's plate of cookies. "These look very good," he said, taking a bite.

"Incredible! These are the best cookies I've ever tasted! I must bring some to Bankotsu-aniki!" he exclaimed, scooping some cookies into a paper bag. "Congratulations!"

While Kohaku laughed silently in triumph, Hakudoushi whispered something in his ear. "Bankotsu-aniki?"

"Don't ask…" Kohaku gave the other boy a knowing expression.


	4. Thunder Brawl

Hakudoushi's First Day of School

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Inuyasha manga and anime series.

Japanese Terms: **Baka**- Idiot, **Jigoku**** ni otosa**- Damn it to hell

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Thunder Brawl

"What do you have for lunch?" someone asked the sleeping boy.

Hakudoushi awoke, rubbing his eyes. "What did you say?"

The young, brown-haired boy asked again. "What do you have for lunch?"

"Oh, um…I don't know. Let me check," Hakudoushi opened his lunch bag. "A tuna fish sandwich."

"Oh cool! Can I trade?" The boy asked.

"Here, you can have it!" Hakudoushi threw the plastic bag in front of the boy.

"Thanks! But won't you be hungry?"

"I've got the cookies from my cooking class. That should suffice," Hakudoushi explained. "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Shippou!" the boy replied.

"Well nice to meet you Shippou!" Hakudoushi shook the smaller boy's hand. "I suppose I should introduce myself as well…"

"That won't be necessary. Kohaku told me all about you already."

"So you're friends?"

"Yep!" Shippou laughed.

"Hey kid! Hand over your lunch money!" a stern voice boomed.

Shippou turned around, fright filling his eyes. "The Thunder Brothers…"

"Thunder Brothers?" Hakudoushi peered over Shippou's shoulder.

The two boys were standing in the cafeteria doorway. The older of the two had his hair pulled back in a long ponytail, while the other brother lacked any hair at all. Both of them looked to be seventh graders.

"Didn't you hear me kid? I said hand over your lunch money!"

"Let's get him, Hiten-anchan!" the chubbier one raised his fists.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" Hakudoushi ran in front of Shippou, defending the younger boy.

"Well, well, well. I haven't seen you around here before. You must be new, so I'll make some things straight! We call the shots around here! Manten, show him how we take care of people who don't cooperate!"

"Hai, Hiten-anchan!" Manten delivered a forceful punch, knocking Hakudoushi to the ground.

"Jigoku ni otosa!" Hakudoushi wiped away the blood on his lower lip.

"Hakudoushi!" Shippou tended to the pale boy.

"Hehehe…You can learn a thing or two from this kid. Don't mess with the Thunder Brothers!" Hiten laughed.

By now, everyone in the cafeteria had gathered around to watch the brutal exchange. Hakudoushi stood up, making a motion for Shippou to stay back.

"FIGHT!" Everyone began to yell.

"Oh, everyone wants to see a fight, Hiten-anchan!" Manten cracked his knuckles.

"Well if it's a fight they want, then a fight they'll get!" Hiten brought his fist forward, aiming to plunge it into Hakudoushi's stomach.

A hand caught his punch, gripping tightly. "Leave them alone!" Kohaku threw Hiten's arm aside.

"Kohaku!" Hakudoushi and Shippou were both relieved.

"Chh…What makes you think Hiten-anchan is going to listen to you?"

"Let's go Manten!" His brother turned to leave.

"What? But Hiten-anchan, he's just a sixth grader!"

"I said let's go!" Hiten shouted.

Manten didn't need to hear his brother a third time. He followed him out the cafeteria doors without saying another word.

While everyone settled down and returned to their lunches, Kohaku helped Hakudoushi up off the floor. "You should be more careful."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to get you involved," The pale boy apologized.

"That's okay. The Thunder Brothers always cause trouble. You're just lucky I came along," Kohaku smiled.

"Does anyone care that I'm still here?" Shippou whined, taking a bite out of Hakudoushi's sandwich.

"Right…" Kohaku laughed.

"Why was Hiten afraid of fighting with you?" Hakudoushi brought up the question.

"He wasn't afraid of fighting Kohaku!" Shippou took another bite. "He was afraid that Kohaku's sister, Sango, would come after them."

"You're sister?" Hakudoushi turned to face Kohaku again.

"Yep! She'd hunt them down and give them serious trouble if anything ever happened to me," Kohaku chuckled.

"Lucky! My sisters wouldn't ever do something like that for me."

"How come?" Kohaku asked.

"Well...for one, Kagura thinks I'm a brat. My other sister Kanna doesn't come out of the house much. She just sticks around to help out my dad with his acting career."

"That doesn't mean they don't care," Kohaku began. "That's how siblings are, they're supposed to fight and complain. I'm sure that they'd help if you were ever in trouble though."

"I guess…"

"I'm finished with lunch, I'll see you later!" Shippou interrupted their conversation.

"See you later!" the two boys waved.

"Um…Kohaku…" Hakudoushi's cheeks turned red.

"Yeah?" Kohaku blinked several times.

"Would you meet me later behind the school? There's something I need to tell you…"

"Sure! But why can't you just tell me here?" Kohaku looked confused.

"I…I just can't! It has to be in private!" Hakudoushi answered.

"Fine. I need to get going. Class is starting soon." Kohaku stood up.

_"You baka!__ Why didn't you tell him! You had the perfect chance!"_ Hakudoushi struggled with the voice in his head. _"You're going to chicken-out again, just like in cooking class!"_

"No…No, I won't!" Hakudoushi whispered, pushing away the negative thoughts. "I want to tell him…I want to tell him how I feel."

As the bell rang, Hakudoushi's tears slid softly down the sides of his face. _"I want to tell him…"_


	5. Come My Way

Hakudoushi's First Day of School

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Inuyasha manga and anime series, nor do I own "Come" sung by Namie Amuro.

Japanese Terms: **Aishiteru**- I love you

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Come My Way

Hakudoushi leaned against the wall, waiting for Kohaku to arrive. "I want to tell him…I want to tell him…"

_"You've been saying that all day long! Give it a rest!"_ the voice inside his head shouted.

"Hakudoushi!" Kohaku smiled, his backpack hanging over his shoulder. "So you wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah…I did…" his cheeks flushed, "Kohaku…"

The boy found himself eye-to-eye with his new friend. "Hmm?"

"I…I…" Hakudoushi stuttered. "Wait," he unzipped his backpack.

"What is it?" Kohaku peered into the other boy's backpack.

"Cookies!" Hakudoushi chuckled. "This should calm me down." he snapped the cookie in two, giving one of the halves to Kohaku.

"That's much better…" Hakudoushi took a bite out of his half. "Now I can tell you…"

He stopped, paralyzed by the feeling of Kohaku's lips against his cheek. As they broke away from each other, a chocolate smudge was left on his cheek.

The pale boy gasped, making sure that no one was around. "What are you doing?!"

"That's what you've wanted all day, isn't it?" Kohaku grinned.

"Well, yeah…How did you know?" his cheeks reddened.

"You're not exactly hiding it well…I saw you blushing in cooking class," Kohaku giggled.

"Di-Did it mean anything?" Hakudoushi whispered.

"What?"

"The kiss!" Hakudoushi shouted.

"Sure it did!" Kohaku pulled the other boy closer.

Hakudoushi smiled, his cheeks almost glowing now. "So…do you like me?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"I know that I like you…but do you really like me, or are you just being sympathetic?"

"I more than like you…" Kohaku pressed his cheek against Hakudoushi's, "Aishiteru Haku-Haku-chan!"

The pale boy sighed, finding the name childish. "Call me that again, and you won't get another cookie!"

"You don't mean that!" Kohaku reached for another cookie.

Hakudoushi slapped his hand. "Yes I do!"

"Well, I could do something about that…" Kohaku narrowed his eyes, laughing evilly as he pounced on top of the other boy, forcing him into another sweet kiss. The only difference from the last was that this one was to the lips.

Hakudoushi muttered something under his breath when they finally unlocked their lips.

"So, what did you think about your first school day?" Kohaku snickered.

Hakudoushi thought for a moment. "It was good…but tomorrow will be better!"

"How come?"

"Because tomorrow swimming classes begin!" Hakudoushi drooled at the thought of a shirtless Kohaku.

"Come on!" Kohaku pulled at Hakudoushi's arm, "I'll walk you home!"

Hakudoushi nodded, giggling with Kohaku as they escaped the school's walls. Everything around them seemed to drift out of existence, serving only as their stepping-stones.

-----------------------------------------------

_If sorrow overflows now  
It's all right to lean against me and cry  
I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming  
Stay just like this…_

_Come my way  
At the edge of the darkness  
Come my way  
With the light of dusk…_

_I'll__ be with you  
I'll be with you  
Right beside you  
So Come my way_

-----------------------------------------------

-Owari-


End file.
